Love Op: Code Love
by Silverchief
Summary: The NCIS team and the Jeffersonian team have come together to solve a string of murders. Will they find more than just a serial killer along the way?/Jenny is still alive, along with Kate and Ari. Ziva is here also.
1. New Case

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Ugh. Thought Booth. He looked around for his phone, he couldn't find it. He finally got out of bed and tripped over his pillow. He noticed his phone right in front of him on the floor. He grabbed it and answered it. "Hello, Agent Seeley Booth here."

"Hello Agent Booth this is Director Jenny Shepard of NCIS. I have a team here that has a dead marine body. Problem is that our ME, Doctor Mallard. Is in the hospital with ammonia and we need a team to check out the body."

"Ma'am may I ask what that has to do with me?"

Director Jenny sighed. "The next best Medical Examiner is your partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. The FBI and NCIS want to work a joint operation together to catch this serial killer. But we need ours and Dr. Brennan to help us solve this case. Will you do it?"


	2. Meet Again

Previous…

Director Jenny sighed. "The next best Medical Examiner is your partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. The FBI and NCIS want to work a joint operation together to catch this serial killer. But we need yours and Dr. Brennan to help us solve this case. Will you do it?"

Booth's Point of view.

_At the Jeffersonian_

He had just told the whole team of their next case. They were all pretty skeptical about having to follow someone else's orders. Slowly he could see the acceptance in their eyes. "Well then they will all be here in a few minutes. Please at least try to make them welcome."

They all agreed. He looked at Dr. Brennan, she looked quite sad for some reason. "What is wrong Bones? You seem gloomy."

"Oh. Nothing Booth just thinking about what they will be like." Brennan replied seeming to pull herself out of her thoughts. "I will be in my office until they arrive. Someone please inform me when they arrive." She then walked off to her office, leaving everyone to stare at her. They had never seen her look so down since she had returned from her 3 week trip to Israel.

Booth just sighed. Everyone thought that he secretly loved her. He just used it to cover up his heart though. It was safer if they all believed he loved her. Not knowing the truth. He had been hurt when he was younger. His son's mother had hurt him with her refusal. Though everyone thought he had let it go he hadn't. He had forgiven her, but it went way deeper than that. He had felt rejected like he was nothing, though he would never tell anyone that.

He heard the doors slide open and he turned around.

Ziva's Point of View

She had been what was the word," mad", that they were going to have to work a joint case with the FBI. She had never particularly liked them especially when they went after her. But Gibbs had dragged her here. She was stuck here now. As they entered the door she spotted a man leaning against a pole with his head in his hands. He must have heard the doors close because he turned around and stared at her with wide eyes. He then opened his mouth and said "Ziva?"

And she was struck still she didn't breath.

-Silverchief-


	3. Case Talk

Previously

As they entered the door she spotted a man leaning against a pole with his head in his hands. He must have heard the doors close because he turned around and stared at her with wide eyes. He then opened his mouth and said "Ziva?"

And she was struck still she didn't breath.

….

Brennan's POV

Everyone was staring at them. When Brennan had heard the silence she had exited her office. It was never this quiet at the Jeffersonian. When she walked out she immediately saw Booth staring at a beautiful girl. She could see the shock on his face as well as the woman in front of him. The woman was wearing casual cargo pants. The only jewelry she wore was the Star of David necklace and a pair of small diamond earrings. She was about Five foot eight; she also had somewhat curly brunette hair with streaks of black. She had a lean frame and the most capturing brown eyes Brennan had ever seen.

She looked to her right and saw the entire squib team staring at Booth and she could tell that they were wondering why he had stopped talking.

The woman in front of Booth seemed to quickly come back to her senses and said quietly with a look on her face that was completely blank. "Hello Seeley."

Brennan was quite shocked. No one called Booth by his first name, not even herself. Booth looked around at all the people staring and swung his head back to the woman. "Hello to you to Ziva." His face said it all; you could see the heartbroken look on his face.

Then an older man spoke up. "Hello you must be Agent Booth. I am Special Agent Gibbs. This here is my team Special Agents Tony, McGee, and as you seem to know David." He said the last part like a threat if Ziva was hurt. Apparently even Tony and McGee stood around her as if to protect her.

Booth put out his hand to the older man. "Pleasure to meet you Special Agent Gibbs, welcome to the Jeffersonian. This here is my partner Dr. Brennan, and her team Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Hodgins, his wife. Dr. Zack Addy, Dr. Camille Saroyan and their boss, Director Dr. Daniel Goodman."

After they had finished greetings and handshakes they all headed into Brennan's new office. Her old one was getting to small so she had been given a larger one. There were surprisingly enough seats that everyone could sit but the NCIS team seemed to prefer standing. Only Ziva David and Special Agent Gibbs seemed to sit. Tony and McGee stood right behind them like guards keeping watch. Neither Booth nor Ziva spoke a word about the case only sharing looks. Once they had all finished talking and had decided to go their separate ways to start Gibbs spoke up.

Agent Booth, Ziva how is it that you know each other and will it affect the case. Brennan was taken aback of how he immediately went straight to the point.

-Silverchief-


	4. How we met

Previously.

"Agent Booth, Ziva how is it that you know each other and will it affect the case." Brennan was taken aback of how he immediately went straight to the point.

Now

Booth's POV

He was quite shocked that Agent Gibbs cut straight to the point. He sighed and began to tell the story. "Over in my tour in the Middle East a while back my group took some time off of vacation. We had stopped in Tel Aviv for a few weeks break."

He stopped to breath for a second.

"We had just lost two of our men to the war. When we were stopped I decided that I wanted to see more of the town. All of my squad members had taken off to the local pubs since we were off duty. I headed to the nearby market to find something to buy for my son Parker." He looked at Ziva as if remembering.

Ziva began." It was right before I left for Somalia. Michael and I had not been informed that we were heading off. My father had given me some time off probably because he was sending me to my death." She smirked.

" It had been the anniversary of Tali's death. I had wanted to buy something to put on her grave. I was also headed to the market that day. We accidentally had bumped into each. One of the men had been yelling in Hebrew at Seeley. Booth didn't understand what he was saying so I translated. He thanked me and invited me to lunch with him."

Booth continued." We spent every day together just relaxing. I had broken up with Hannah before I was shipped to Tel Aviv. On one of our last days she showed up saying she was sorry. "

He paused again.

"Ziva's father had just told her she was going away. She couldn't tell me where. Hannah had come after she had left. We got back together only after 3 weeks after I had gone back to camp."

Ziva finished." We had only just met we didn't know each other. It won't affect our case Gibbs. Don't worry we shall remain professional."

Everyone was shocked that they seemed to finish each other's sentences. But they seemed unaffected by it. Gibbs was quiet for a moment before saying." Then let us begin shall we."

Sorry about the weird updating dates. I write when I have time. I have End Of Course exams to be studying for. Will update soon I promise.

-Silverchief-


	5. Memories

Previous…

"Ziva's father had just told her she was going away. She couldn't tell me where. Hannah had come after she had left. We got back together only after 3 weeks after I had gone back to camp."

Ziva finished." We had only just met we didn't know each other. It won't affect our case Gibbs. Don't worry we shall remain professional."

Everyone was shocked that they seemed to finish each other's sentences. But they seemed unaffected by it. Gibbs was quiet for a moment before saying." Then let us begin shall we."

Ziva's POV - 

We discussed who was going to pair up with whom. But I couldn't really concentrate on what the conversation was though. I could just only focus on the man across the table. When Tony grunted my thoughts were interrupted.

"I don't think that is such a good idea given their history boss." Tony said in a low voice.

Gibbs looked behind him to stare at him. "They have said it will not affect this case Agent Dinnozzo. I believe Ziva. Do you not?" Gibbs gave him a hard look.

Tony knew that he was caught, Ziva could tell by the look on his face. "I trust her boss, she is my partner."

Ziva then realized that Gibbs had paired her up with Booth. Gibbs gave her a look. She could read his mind through his eyes. They said to solve their past before it affected everyone else.

She looked over at Booth he seemed like he was a bit shocked that Gibbs would do that.

"Get to work then, the body won't last forever." Gibbs said.

Later that day.

Ziva's POV

As the team got work Kate and Ari showed up on his motorcycle. Everyone had gone outside to head to NCIS since the investigation would happen there mostly. As Kate pulled off her helmet all the men stared even the married ones.

When Ari got off the motorcycle he also took off his helmet and put his around Kate's waste and they headed over to Gibb's. "Hey Gibbs." Said Kate.

"How was _the honeymoon_?" Gibbs asked a little louder so the other men staring from across the parking lot could hear him. They looked away disappointed.

Kate caught on and replied. "Very good Dad." Kate smirked.

"I'm not sure I wanted to hear that." Said Tony from behind Dr. Brennan.

The team laughed. Ari spoke up then." Thanks Gibbs but the men could not take on my Caitlin even if they wanted to. As for our honeymoon it was great 2 years ago."

Agent Booth was staring at Ari as he recognized him. "Haswari?"

Ari looked at him with a little shock. "Good to see you again Seeley. How was Afghanistan?"

Booth looked a little unsure when he replied. "Hot as hell."

Ari laughed. "I won't try to kill you this time Seeley don't worry."

Ziva laughed from Booth's side. Everyone was looking at them a little weird to learn that Ari tried to kill Booth.

"Well thanks for showing up on time then. How was the appointment?" asked Mcgee.

Ari brightened to where everyone could see it on his face. "It went well; the doctor said that the baby is growing strong and healthy."

The teams started their own ways. Booth and Ziva got in her black mustang everyone on Gibb's team was surprised when she handed him the keys so he could drive them. But then again they did seem to know each other more than they were telling the teams.

Booth's POV

As Ziva handed me the keys I noticed that the entire team Gibbs looked shocked. Then I remembered that Ziva never really liked it when other people drove for her. He remembered when they were in Israel on their 5 day together.

_Flashback_

_I was the happiest man alive. I found a woman who not only loved guns and fighting but loved to laugh. We laughed about everything together from childhood stories to the children dancing in the middle of the street._

_We were driving to the beach. It wasn't that far but we wanted to get cool in the hot weather. I was driving my Toyota Sequoia Ziva was in the passenger seat with her sunglasses on and her swim suit, a bikini, on. It was an olive green but it looked perfect on her skin._

_As we parked the car we looked around, there weren't many people around but we got a picnic started right there in the sand. Ziva set out her red towel and we set our things down._

_End Flashback_

I remembered that day clearly as we drove to the crime scene. I looked over at Ziva, she looked less tense from earlier but I could still see the stress and tension in her shoulders. Her face was still, perfectly sculptured like from all those years ago. She had gotten a little taller than when we had first met. Her Star of David was still hanging on her neck on the chain I gave her. I was smiling happy that she had kept it.

Our teams thought that something had happened in Israel but nothing really did. I had fallen in love with her in those few weeks with her but I had never told her. I had told her about Hannah and how I had broken up with her before I departed for break. She had told me that I had seen something in her worthwhile and that was why I had dated her. She had told me that it was okay to feel sad but to not dish her completely.

I had not known that Hannah would want me back. I was still upset that I probably wouldn't see Ziva again; Hannah had come to see me that night. She had gotten a few days leave so she could visit me and make things right. I wasn't thinking straight when she had come in to my hotel room but I didn't regret getting back with her. She had noticed when we came back to America that I wasn't the same man she had dated before those few weeks. She had never asked what had happened but I wouldn't even tell anyone what had happened.

Those memories where my own. She was my own dream.

Sorry for such the delayed update. Will post ASAP.

-Silverchief-


	6. Almost Meeting DeathAri

Previous…

I had not known that Hannah would want me back. I was still upset that I probably wouldn't see Ziva again; Hannah had come to see me that night. She had gotten a few days leave so she could visit me and make things right. I wasn't thinking straight when she had come in to my hotel room but I didn't regret getting back with her. She had noticed when we came back to America that I wasn't the same man she had dated before those few weeks. She had never asked what had happened but I wouldn't even tell anyone what had happened.

Those memories where my own. She was my own dream.

Ziva's POV

As we headed to the crime scene I sensed that Seeley was going through an internal battle. I knew him well enough to see it written on his face. A face that looked worried, sleepless, and timeless. As I stared at him he seemed to come to a conclusion.

When we arrived at NCIS after showing our badges we headed silently into the bullpen. Every one wasn't there yet. Surprisingly Gibbs drove slower than usual. She had just sat down at her desk when they all arrived out of the elevator.

We got to work quickly. We had gotten a few fingerprints of the body and I had to talk to Abby. I gave Gibbs a look then headed over to the elevator. I didn't see Seeley anywhere.

When the elevator doors opened I could hear Abby's music blasting her music loudly. I had to shout to be heard over it. She turned it down greatly and I thanked her for it.

"Hey Ziva, I just got the results in. They were a match for Petty Officer Michael Peterson's younger brother. Seems like they have a past together, and a messy one at that. Younger brother was jealous of his relationship with Mary Elizabeth Stanton. Feel sorry for her she seemed so nice. Can't imagine what it is like having love for one man when another wants you. But then again-"

Ziva interrupted her." Abby slow down I only have two ears. I need both you know."

"Sorry Ziva you know how I am. Must be too many Cafpows. Oh but I love them I can't give them up you know that."

"I am not asking you to give them up only to slow down talking." Ziva replied.

She always loved Abby like a sister. Just like she loved Kate as her sister-in-law. Mcgee, Ari, and even Tony where like her siblings. While she had thought that she had been in love with Tony she had realized that after Jeanne that it was just brotherly love. Jenny and Gibbs where like her parents. Her own actual father had sent her off to die in Somalia. Gibbs and Tony had rescued from that personal hell.

When she had meet Seeley Booth before Somalia she had believed that she might have been in love. Ari had noticed her sudden and long trips away and had followed her one day. Her "ninja skills" as Tony put it, had been off because she was thinking about Booth. She didn't notice his car following her 3 cars back.

She had arrived at the beach and had immediately taken off to go hug Booth. He had spun her around and they had eaten lunch. For a few hours they just spent time by each other. Relaxing and listening to the waves.

When she had gotten home that night Ari had been upset and confronted her about it. Ziva had been scared and had run to Booth's hotel. That had been the only time she had actually seen Ari lose his temper. Ari had bust down the door to find her in Booth's arms. He had taken an AK47 and put it to his chest. Ziva had gotten in front of him and told his that he couldn't kill him.

Ari had heard the emotion in her voice, and saw the tears streaming down her face. He had never really seen her cry. Booth had seen this and attacked Ari because he didn't know who he was. Ziva pulled them apart and explained everything right then and there. From their meeting to now in the hotel that was now a mess.

Ari claimed that he would pay for it and left. Ziva had apologized for her half-brother's behavior and had spent the rest of the night lying in his arms. Unbeknownst to even herself. She had fallen for him then. Hard.

Sorry for the long wait. Hope this makes up for it. Reviews welcome give your honest opinion.

-Silverchief-


	7. The Mission

Previous…

Ari claimed that he would pay for it and left. Ziva had apologized for her half-brother's behavior and had spent the rest of the night lying in his arms. Unbeknownst to even herself. She had fallen for him then. Hard.

Ziva's POV 

They arrived earlier than anyone else back at NCIS. Even with Booth's driving. As they headed into the elevator she remembered their first elevator ride together.

_Flashback_

_They were headed up to Booth's hotel room. He had needed to change from his swim clothes to regular clothes. They had been at the beach all afternoon again. There was no one else in the elevator only them. _

_They were both laughing at a joke Seeley had made. After they had calmed down they noticed how close they were. Their breath mingled together. Ziva noticed that he smelled like pinewood and gun powder. A good combination she thought. It suited him well. _

_The elevator dinged right in time she thought. Booth's eyes had darkened, his eyes smoldering hers. She couldn't help but stare. When the elevator dinged announcing their arrival at his floor they both separated. _

_They walked out not saying a word. Both thinking about what had just happened. Once they entered his room Seeley headed over to change in the bathroom while she changed in the room itself. They had gone to dinner that night. They were having a great time when Ziva's phone rang. She answered._

"_Shalom Ziva speaking." She said in a hard tone when she saw it was her father._

"_Shalom Ziva. I have a mission for you. Somalia. Illegal goods and a few people I need taken care of. You will find a package at your house when you arrive. It will have everything you need. You leave in two weeks. Don't fail me. If you do don't come back."_

_He hung up. Booth noticed her hard look and asked what it was about. She knew she couldn't lie to him and told him she had to leave in two weeks. She didn't tell him why or what for. She wanted him protected from anything and everything she did. _

_Ziva believed that he wouldn't look at her the same way. If he knew that she killed people for a living._

_End Flashback._

They had lied about that she had just gotten the news of her trip. They had both known, but she didn't tell Seeley where till her last day. Nothing had really happened in those few weeks but they had both fallen in love in a whirl wing romance as Tony put it.

And there was no going back.

Sorry that this update is late. My internet maxed out for a while. Hope this makes up for it.

-Silverchief-


End file.
